


Where I Was Conceal'd

by orphan_account



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts to know you've been hurting someone without knowing it.</p><p>(In my head this is Nikolai POV, but it's just a drabble so it could really be anyone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Was Conceal'd

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at livejournal on May 20, 2005

Midway between my arms and the gutter you stand like a wounded animal, half-crouching with a kind of caged shame in your eyes. You're ashamed because it is unbecoming of a wild thing to be caught, to be dominated and subjugated to the will of a civilization more barbaric than your own.

A hunter had hemmed you in and you cannot escape.

It hurts to know that I am that hunter. That I have hurt you. Your blood has been spilled by my hand, and what's worse is I've only just noticed it.

How long have you been bleeding, Julian?


End file.
